Bursting discs are used on ventilation systems, in particular in the timber processing industry, wherein flammable dust is transported by the ventilation system. In the event of an explosion as a result of ignition, a central area of the bursting disc can disengage from the flange area surrounding it for the purposes of pressure reduction and in order to swivel a hinge, similar to a joint, into an opening position. Here, the detachment of the central area from the flange area occurs along a predetermined breaking line.
Bursting discs of this type are known from DE 195 42 092 A1, DE 199 01 160 A1, DE 690 007 781 T1.
The attachment of thermal insulation, for example in the form of a thermal insulation cartridge, to the wide side faces of the bursting disc pointing outward, namely to the central area, is also known. The cartridge can have a metal cover. The hollow chamber formed by the cover contains mineral wool or another suitable insulation material. The cartridge can be attached to the central area. However, it is also possible to attach the cartridge to the flange area in the hinge area so that the cartridge does not impede the proper opening of the central area in the event of an explosion. The ventilation system has a wall which is equipped with thermal insulation on the system side. This thermal insulation can also consist of mineral wool or another suitable insulation material. The insulation material is covered on the surface with a metal layer, for example with sheet metal. In order to allow a bursting disc to be changed, the thermal insulation on the system side may not stretch over the flange area. It therefore only reaches up to the flange area. Since the thermal insulation on the bursting disc side may also not stretch over the flange area in order to ensure access to the fastening elements with which the flange area is mounted at the edge of the opening in the wall of the ventilation system, a cold bridge forms in the flange area.